Pensando aún que el tiempo no cambiará
by Nadleeh
Summary: Universo Alterno: Colección de oneshots que suman en conjunto una historia sobre la relación de Gajeel y Levy en la Academia Fairy Tail. De vez en cuando una que otra pareja aparece por ahí.


Buenas, hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada en español en este sitio y bueno, decidí hacerlo con mi obsesión del momento, Fairy Tail.

El título del fic se llama "Pensando aún que el tiempo no cambiará" porque esa es una línea de la canción "Graduation (Friends Forever)" de Vitamin C. Es la canción que le dediqué a mis amigas antes de graduarnos de la secundaria, así que es por ella.

Este fic es un tipo nuevo de escritura para mí: Se trata de una serie de oneshots enlazados. A lo que me refiero es que cada uno se puede leer por separado sin problema alguno (por algo su naturaleza de oneshots), pero si se leen juntos forman una historia (y ciertas partes se escriben más en plan de capítulos continuados que de oneshots, pero igual se entienden todos leídos cada uno aparte). La historia en sí es un Universo Alterno basado en la Academia Fairy Tail (Sí, otro AU de colegio... Mátenme) y gira entorno a Gajeel y Levy, quienes son mi pareja favorita de todo el manga/anime.

Los oneshots vienen de una tabla escolar que robé de una comunidad en Livejournal y que estaba dedicada a otro fandom; pero como ya no estoy en él decidí usarla para Fairy Tail.

Bueno, antes que nada creo que está de más decir que este primer oneshot no contiene casi nada de romance entre los personajes principales; ya que estoy más o menos sentando la historia y sus primeras interacciones. Ya en los demás la relación entre ambos irá progresando. Queda avisar que en este oneshot vemos un poquitín de Bisca/Alzack.

Y por último, Fairy Tail, lamentablemente, no me pertenece. Eso es todo, ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Estuche<strong>

El estuche de Levy siempre tenía de todo. No importaba qué tipo de cosa uno se olvidara en la casa, no había duda de que Levy siempre tuviera un repuesto que no dudaría en prestar cuando se diese la ocasión; lo cual hacía que terminara conociendo a casi todos sus compañeros, quienes siempre le pedían algo cada día. Su estuche también era muy conocido porque era de varios colores y estaba hecho de tela; con lo cual era imposible que pasara desapercibido por ahí.

Y a eso había que sumarle el toque de personalidad que lo hacía indudablemente pertenencia de Levy: Estaba completamente manchado por todos lados, con pequeños huecos en algunas partes y muy sucio por todo el tiempo que lo había tenido. Si bien la peliazul era una alumna modelo, Levy era una chica descuidada en cuanto a las cosas; no tenía mucho orden (su cuarto era el ejemplo por excelencia de ello) y solía designarse a sí misma como un genio en medio del caos, con lo que se denotaba que no le importaba mucho.

"Oye, Levy" La mencionada se volteó para encontrarse con Erza, quien le sonreía. "Las chicas estamos esperando afuera para comer juntas, ¿Vienes?"

"¡Claro!" Respondió con una sonrisa y sacó de su mesa su almuerzo, siguiendo a la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>"¿E-Entonces crees que deba vestirme de negro?"<p>

"Sí, es el color que mejor te queda, Bisca."

"Bueno…" El receso ya había terminado y las dos chicas conversaban mientras entraban al salón. Bisca le había contado a las demás que finalmente Alzack le había invitado a salir y se encontraba muy nerviosa, por lo que todo el recreo se la había pasado pidiéndole consejos. "Solo espero no hacer el ridículo…"

"¡Vamos!" Levy rió levemente mientras se sentaba y la peliverde hacía lo mismo detrás de ella. "Estoy completamente segura de que tú le gustas…" Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

"¡No digas eso!" Dijo sonrojándose y tocando varias veces la madera de su mesa. "¡Puede ser que sí y que le eches mala suerte! ¡O, o, puede ser que no y, y—!"

"… Mi estuche no está." Bisca dejó de gritar cuando escuchó eso y miró a Levy.

"¿Cómo que no está?" Alzó una ceja. "¿Has revisado en tu cartera?" Levy se dedicó a hacer eso mientras Bisca miró alrededor por si alguien lo había tomado, pero no.

"No está…" Levy se mordió el labio algo preocupada y miró a la peliverde, la cual negó la cabeza.

"Tampoco lo tengo ni lo he visto…" La dueña del estuche iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida cuando el profesor entró a la clase, y los alumnos que habían ido llegando, se sentaron e hicieron silencio. Bisca optó por sacar de su estuche un lapicero y dárselo a Levy con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se la devolvió aunque un poco más débil.

Si bien Levy era un genio en medio del caos, ella nunca perdía nada, pensó Bisca. Claro, podía darse el caso de perderlo entre sus cosas; pero ella sabía que estaba ahí y que lo encontraba si buscaba bien. El problema era que ahora mismo el estuche no estaba por ningún lado y se encontraban en el instituto, no en su habitación… La única opción era que alguien lo hubiese tomado.

* * *

><p>"Levy, no tienes que hacerlo…" Ya había acabado el periodo escolar y las dos chicas de antes se encontraban discutiendo en la puerta del aula, la cual ya se encontraba vacía.<p>

"No, te prometí junto a Cana que te acompañaría, ¿No es así?"

"Pero tu estuche aún no aparece y sé que quieres quedarte a buscarlo."

"Bueno, sí… ¡Pero igual quiero ayudarte! Sabes que me emociona la idea…"

"No tienes por qué, en verdad." Bisca le sonrió.

"¡Es solo un estuche!"

"Sí, pero lo tienes desde primaria, ¿No?"

"¿Y eso qué?" Se defendió mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Vamos," Bisca rodó los ojos y posó ambas manos en sus caderas. "¿Es especial o no?"

"…Sí." Admitió en derrota.

"¿Vas a estar pensando toda la tarde en él, sí o no?"

"Sí…"

"Entonces anda."

"Está bien. Después de todo…" Y con esto le dedicó otra sonrisa maliciosa a Bisca. "No será la última vez que me pierda una salida tuya con Alzack, ¿O no?"

"¡Pero qué d-dices!" Dijo abochornada. "¡B-Bueno, suerte!" Y con esto último se fue corriendo rápidamente, mientras Levy reía.

"Finalmente sola…" Se dijo así misma mientras suspiraba. ¿Dónde estaría su estuche? Por lo general Levy no se llevaba mal con nadie, así que no se imaginaba que alguien lo hubiera tomado, pero ese parecía el caso… ¿Lo habrían escondido? Pensaba mientras caminaba por el lugar sin rumbo alguno, fijándose en todo tipo de rincones posibles. ¿Y si no lo habían escondido y simplemente se lo habían robado? ¿O si lo habían tirado a un basurero? "Genial…" Murmuró cada vez más molesta. "Tal vez debí haberle pedido ayuda a Jet y Droy…" Dijo pensando en sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales estaban en último año de secundaria, un año mayor que el de ella. "No, ellos tienen que estudiar." Se respondió recordando que ese mismo día los dos se habían excusado de acompañarla por el camino por tener que estudiar para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. No que le importase, a decir verdad, pero ambos habían tomado la manía de caminar con ella hacia su casa siempre después de clases; era una costumbre del trío. "Además, es un estuche…" Frunció el ceño. "Tiene que estar por aquí si es que está aquí…"

"Oye, tú." Levy se volteó sorprendida al escuchar una voz gruesa detrás de ella que la llamaba, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al darse cuenta que esta pertenecía a Gajeel Redfox.

"Gajeel." Dijo sin saber qué más añadir. El chico de ojos rojos no era necesariamente alguien con quien se llevara bien, además que era antiguo alumno de la academia Phantom Lord y había tenido varios problemas con su grupo en particular.

"Toma, ya no lo necesito." Levy no tuvo tiempo de alzar su ceja al no entender porque Gajeel ya le había lanzado algo que tuvo suerte de atrapar en el aire antes de que le impactara en el rostro. Parpadeó dos veces y se dio cuenta que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su estuche perdido.

"¡Oye!" Gritó al darse cuenta que él había sido el ladrón y ya se estaba yendo. "¿¡Qué significa esto! ¿¡Por qué lo tomaste sin permiso!" Le dijo molesta.

"Ja, ¿Que no le prestabas cosas a cualquiera?" Rió con sorna y alzó una ceja, como si estuviera retándole.

"¡Claro que sí, pero todos me preguntan antes de tomarlas!" Pero Levy no se iba a quedar atrás ni le iba a dar el gusto de su silencio.

"Bueno, qué pena, no estabas presente cuando Makarov me llamó a dar el examen de nivelación." Le dio la espalda de nuevo y siguió caminando, pero la peliazul no le iba a dejar así sin más.

"¡Podrías ser más agradecido! ¡Este estuche es especial y me hiciste preocupar todo el día!"

"Como digas." Murmuró y se alejó.

Levy miró molesta por donde se fue Gajeel, ¿Quién se creía él para hacer lo que le viniera en gana? Además, él ya no se encontraba en Phantom Lord, ya no era el rey de la secundaria, por decirse así. Se cruzó de brazos aún molesta y recordó todas las peleas en las que se metían con él cuando estaba en el otro colegio y se negaba a comprender cómo el director Makarov pudo haberle admitido. Recordó cómo una vez se decidió por fastidiarla a ella y a sus dos mejores amigos, humillándolos. ¿En verdad estaría arrepentido?

Después de esos instantes en que se había quedado fulminando con la mirada el recorrido que hizo el otro, se dedicó a ver que no faltara nada dentro de su estuche, y gracias a Dios, todo estaba en orden; Gajeel no había tomado nada. Tres, dos, uno... Sentimiento de culpa por todo su ser. Tal vez no debió haber pensado tan mal de Gajeel, él no le robaría sus cosas; después de todo, estaba buscando probarse con todos para que le aceptaran... Y ya, tampoco es que iba a ponerse a pensar todo el asunto de más, suficiente tenía con la molestia que le había dado todo el día; así que estaban a la par. Suspiró agradecida por no tener ya mayores preocupaciones y guardó el estuche en su cartera, finalmente lista para irse del colegio. Sacó su celular y miró la hora… Sonrió y marcó rápidamente el número de Cana mientras corría a la salida, a lo mejor aún estaba a tiempo para espiar con la mayor el encuentro de Bisca con Alzack.

* * *

><p>(No sé en cuántos países se dé esa creencia, pero... Por lo general cuando alguien dice algo tipo "Lo único que falta es que llueva", al menos aquí en Perú es de "NO DIGAS ESO, TOCA MADERA!" para no echarle mala suerte al destino y preservar lo bueno. Y sí, se busca la madera más cercana y se la toca. Sí, meto costumbres peruanaslatinoamericanas/aún-no-sé-de-donde-pero-aquí-se-practica en un AU ambientado en un colegio al estilo japonés. Soy brillante.)


End file.
